


Shake It Off

by darkhavens



Series: Losers Ficlets [5]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M, graphic description of blood loss, graphic description of head wound, survival against all odds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkhavens/pseuds/darkhavens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen gets shot in the head. Good thing Clay was right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake It Off

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/239494.html?thread=9521798#cmt9521798) at Dreamwidth's [fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org) comm:
> 
> Author's Choice, Author's Choice, a head as hard as granite

By the time Cougar gets to Jensen, there's blood everywhere. It's pooled around his head like a halo, slowly spreading out across the crumbling concrete. It's soaked through the collar of his shirt, the cotton wicking it out and across his shoulders, on down towards his chest. It's a bad wound, and a messy one.

Cougar can see a flap of scalp that's folded back behind his ear, but no fragments - no pieces of bone, big or small - and he doesn't know whether to be relieved or terrified by that. Relieved, maybe, that Jensen hasn't lost half his skull to a civilian's stray bullet, or terrified, that the bullet has driven the broken pieces into that precious, trivia-filled brain.

He's reaching out to check for a pulse when Jensen groans, and then tries to sit up.

"No!" Cougar reacts instinctively, pressing both hands to Jensen's shoulders to keep him as flat and as motionless as possible. "No, mi corazon, stay still, please. Your head, it-"

Jensen lets Cougar push him back down - goes easy, doesn't struggle - but, at the mention of his head, he shakes it, hard, as though he thinks he's going to throw off the injury like it's dandruff. His regret is instantaneous.

"Oh, jeez, why did you let me do that? I think my head's about to fall off." Jensen reaches up, as if to check, and his fingers snag on the flap of scalp that has Cougar so worried.

There's a sharp hiss of discomfort from Jensen, and then an almost musical _clink_ as something drops out of the wound onto the ground between them, and they both look down. It's a bullet. It's _the_ bullet. It's misshapen and ugly, and, from the way the nose has crumpled, Cougar can tell that it was a hollow-point, meant to expand on entry and cause massive trauma to whatever soft tissues it came into contact with.

With a trembling finger, Jensen reaches out and pokes the thing that should by rights have killed him.

"Guess Clay's right, I really am a hardheaded son of a bitch."


End file.
